


Eyes Full Of Stars

by FellOutaBed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas goes by he/they, Coming of Age, Fluff, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Road Trips, i can’t believe i’m writing a fanfic for supernatural in 2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellOutaBed/pseuds/FellOutaBed
Summary: “I wanna do something stupid. I wanna do something that if I grow up I’ll tell my kids not to do. I just wanna have fun!” Dean exclaimed,”Let’s do it tonight. Let’s get out of this town. Let’s just drive until the road ends! We have enough fucking time!”“Dean…it’s three am, and you woke me up to tell me that you want to run away” Cas’s voice was slurred, like he couldn’t form words or thoughts, but he was genuinely amused by Dean’s ramblings.“ I don’t wanna run away, I wanna go on a road trip.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Eyes Full Of Stars

“I wanna do something stupid. I wanna do something that if I grow up I’ll tell my kids not to do. I just wanna have fun!” Dean exclaimed,”Let’s do it tonight. Let’s get out of this town. Let’s just drive until the road ends! We have enough fucking time!”

“Dean…it’s three am, and you woke me up to tell me that you want to run away” Cas’s voice was slurred, like he couldn’t form words or thoughts, but he was genuinely amused by Dean’s ramblings. 

“ I don’t wanna run away, I wanna go on a road trip.”

“You don’t even have a destination in mind”

“That’s part of the fun. We end up wherever the road takes us. It doesn’t matter if we take a wrong turn, we’ll end up somewhere!”

“As much fun as it seems, it also seems reckless and I don’t think that your father will be happy about it”

“Fuck what he feels about it. He’s never cared about me and how I feel, sow why should I care about how he feels.”

“You’re impulsive, Dean,” he paused, “ what time do ya want to pick me up?”

. . . . .

Cas spent the next hour packing his duffel bag. He packed at least two weeks of clothes. Some were clean, some were dirty, they didn’t know which, and honestly he didn’t care. 

They still had to tell their mom where he was going and how long he’d be gone, or at least a rough estimate of how long they’d be gone, but with Dean, there was the added factor that it could be anywhere between two days, two weeks, and two months. 

He decided to leave a note so he wouldn’t wake her up. It was just a slight explanation of what was going on. A note written out of necessity or else their mom would report them missing and it would be a mess. 

Cas wondered what Dean would with Sam. Dean hated his father with quite understandable reasoning. The moment that proved this that came to Cas’ mind was when they were both eleven and it was after school. 

The air was that of hopefulness and pure childhood stupidity. It was late fall, but it was a warm day sandwiched between two bitterly cold days. The leaves had long since fell off their trees, their homes, into their graves and children’s favorite memories. Cas, Sam, and Dean had decided to go into the woods behind the neighborhood and try to build the biggest pile of leaves. 

It was an ambitious plan, but somehow the three of them did it. It was big to their eleven year old selves. It was taller than Sam and as tall as Dean. Only Cas was taller than it. 

After a few minutes of jumping in it and reforming it, Dean decided to try to climb up into a tree and jump into it. He didn’t think that it would go wrong. They didn’t expect anything to go wrong, though in hindsight it was a bad idea since the branch was over five feet off the ground and Dean was planning to jump off it. 

When he jumped, they saw him fall, they heard the crack and the screaming. Sam and Cas had to lift Dean off up the ground and rush back to Sam and Dean’s house to their father. To John Winchester. Once they got there and explained why Dean’s face was bleeding, and why his shoulder was bent at a ninety degree angle, John didn’t show worry, he didn’t show fear, he didn’t show even a drop of concern for his son. 

Instead he yelled at them. He yelled at all of them. He told them that they should be ashamed that they couldn’t take care of Dean themselves and that they had to come to him for help. That He was mad at Dean for getting himself in that situation and thinking that it was a good idea to jump out of that tree. It was at that moment that Cas knew that he didn’t like John. It was really all downhill from there. 

Cas was pulled out of his memory when he heard the roar of the Impala. He didn’t know where they were going, but he was going to be with Dean, and that was all that made them happy about this. 

. . . . .

“Dean that is five hours away on the highway, recon we don’t hit rush hour, which is unlikely because it is five hours away and it is four in the damn morning!”  
Cas was trying to sound mad and exasperated, but he was having a hard time holding back his laughter. 

“You’re only mad that you have ta listen to my music for like five hours”

“Your playlist consists of Led Zeppelin, Van Halen, David Bowie, Creedence Clearwater Revival, and Carry On My Wayward Son several times over”

“A great mix shall I add”

“Dean, that is all dad music.”

“Like your music is any better”

“Actually it’s so much worse it’s not even funny”

They didn’t talk for a few minutes and without telling him he was doing so, Dean stopped at a 7Eleven in the outskirts of town. Cas assumed that Dean hadn’t slept all night and he was running in for one of his energy drinks before the journey began.

. . . . .

Dean was running off of a half hour of sleep from a day and a half ago and three hundred and forty-four milligrams of caffeine. 

Yes, four Monsters is a bit much, but he didn’t want to sleep. After all, he had his best ideas when he was tired. 

That’s how he ended up with bleached blonde hair. It didn’t even look good, it was kind of orange in some parts, yellow in others, and patchy all over, but it was a fun idea when it happened. 

It was after three days of staggered sleep. He got an hour or two here or there, so he hadn’t gone three full days workout sleeping fully, and at the time it had been a good idea. Which it was until his dad saw him. 

He called him slurs. Dean expected that. 

He threatened to kick him out. He did not expect that because it was just some bleach, it was just hair, it didn’t matter to Dean. 

He just hoped Sam didn’t hear any of his father’s yelling. 

The sun was almost up, and they still had four hours to go. Cas had drifted off sometime during the last hour, and Dean could swear that they were the most stunning person he’d ever see. 

Cas could have anybody that he wanted. He was charismatic, and kind. His deadpan humor was subtle, but it never failed to make Dean laugh. They had the bluest eyes that he had ever seen. He cared for other people, he cared for Sammy, and practically grew up with the two. 

When Dean was on the verge of a trip to the state hospital, Cas helped him. Without them, he wouldn’t be alive. He still had nightmares about that night though. What he put Cas through was unforgivable. He was worried that he would never speak to Dean again, but Cas was beside him when he woke up the next morning. 

No friend should have to go through what Cas did that night. 

Dean had realized that he had fallen in love with him years ago. He just didn’t want to ruin what that had. The friendship that had grown between them for the better part of twelve years. They had meant for the first time when they were four, a few months before Sam was born. From that day of kindergarten onwards, it had been a whirlwind and it had been so fun and insane. 

Cas was there when his mom died. 

Dean was there when his dad left. 

They had been through so much together , and Dean was happy to let his love for them be unrequited, because he had long since come to terms with the fact that he couldn’t get everything that he wanted. 

Dean turned the radio up, Nobody’s Fault But Mine by Led Zeppelin was playing .

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and kudos and thank you for reading <3


End file.
